


Oops

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, For Science!, John is a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lestrade is alarmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

“Hey, Greg! Make yourself comfortable. Beer?”  
  
“Love one,” the Detective Inspector replied easily, plunking himself into Sherlock’s easy chair.  
  
“Match starts in five minutes,” John commented, handing the silver-haired man a bottle of Guinness and seating himself with his own bottle. He fished around in the seat cushions, frowning. “Sherlock, where’s the remote?” he called out, glancing over his shoulder toward the kitchen.  
  
“Hmm? Top right drawer of my dresser,” the dark-haired man muttered.  
  
“Why? No, never mind,” his flatmate responded, heading down the hall.  
  
“Don’t disrupt my–“  
  
“Sock index. Got it!”  
  
_Sock index?_ Greg mouthed, peering into the kitchen. Sherlock, surrounded by an impressive array of lab equipment, was peering into his microscope with intense concentration. He opened a sealed test tube, drew some liquid out of it with a pipette, prepared a slide, and examined it. As John returned with the remote, he repeated the action with two additional solutions. The two men settled back as the match began.  
  
“Oops,” Sherlock muttered.  
  
“Oops as in you dropped a slide or oops as in we have to evacuate?” John asked unconcernedly.  
  
“The latter…”  
  
Greg jumped up in alarm.  
  
“Wait. No. It’s fine. Not the lethal strain.” Sherlock bent back over the microscope.  
  
Greg stared as John calmly took a drink. “Welcome to my world,” the doctor grinned cheekily. “Another beer?”  
  



End file.
